


Privilege

by miladyla



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Old Friends
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miladyla/pseuds/miladyla
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah wanita yang cerdas namun memiliki banyak kekurangan dalam berbagai hal. Berbeda dengan sahabat karibnya, Sasuke Uchiha, pria rupawan dengan berbagai keistimewaan dan kesempurnaan yang ia dambakan. Bersahabat dengan pria itu sewaktu SMA mungkin adalah beberapa dari sedikit keistimewaan yang didapat Sakura.11 tahun berlalu semenjak perpisahan mereka, Sakura mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke Uchiha akan mengadakan pesta pertunangannya di hotel bintang lima tempat Sakura bekerja.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Semua tokoh yang terdapat dalam cerita ini adalah karangan dari Masashi Khisimoto, sedangkan plot atau alur cerita hanyalah imajinasi saya semata.  
> Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam bentuk materi.

Semua orang tahu hidup terkadang tidak adil. Faktanya, kesetaraan masih belum merata. Beruntunglah mereka yang tanpa repot-repot mencari keistimewaan dan alasan untuk terus melanjutkan kehidupan yang fana. Mereka yang kurang beruntung harus membuat alasan sendiri untuk terus berjalan apapun rintangannya.

Sakura Haruno sayangnya termasuk ke dalam orang-orang kurang beruntung itu. Ia tak pernah merasakan kehidupan mewah yang sangat ia impikan. Ibunya pergi dan tak pernah lagi kembali. Meninggalkan ayah dan dirinya yang waktu itu masih berumur 8 tahun. Kehidupannya tidak semenyenangkan anak-anak lain dan terkadang kurang berkecukupan. Ia tak pernah lagi memiliki bonekah baru karena ayahnya tidak lagi mampu membelikannya. Namun sebagai gantinya, Kizashi akan memutar otak untuk membuatkan Sakura sesuatu dari barang-barang yang sudah tidak lagi terpakai.

Kizashi sebenarnya adalah orang yang berputus asa, tapi rasa sayang dan tanggung jawab kepada puterinya melebihi segalanya. Ia berjuang mati-matian agar puteri semata wayangnya tersebut memiliki kehidupan yang layak. Satu-satunya alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup.

Menginjak usia ke-15, Sakura melanjutkan pendidikannya di sekolah menengah atas. Ia tergolong murid yang biasa saja. Tidak terlalu menonjol, tapi juga bukan anti sosial. Tak banyak yang tertarik untuk bergaul dengannya, tapi juga tak sedikit yang mau berteman dengannya. Dia tumbuh menjadi gadis baik dan tak pernah terlibat masalah. Bisa dibilang, _hidupnya cukup standar._

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai dan Sakura naik ke kelas sebelas. Karena prestasi akademiknya yang meningkat drastis membuatnya dipindahkan ke kelas unggulan A. Suatu kembanggaan sederhana yang berhasil ia capai. Kizashi bahkan mengapresiasi pencapaiannya dengan membuat banyak dumpling ayam sebagai makan malam.

Sakura merupakan salah satu dari lima orang yang berhasil masuk ke kelas itu. Yang artinya, saingannya akan bertambah banyak dan bahkan semakin sulit mengingat kelas A diisi oleh murid-murid ambisius dan genius.

"Hei, murid baru! Salam kenal!"

Sapaan pertama yang ia dapat berasal dari seorang murid laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk menyandar di depan mejanya. Sakura tersenyum gugup tapi langsung membalas tak kalah ramah.

"Kau pindahan dari kelas mana?"

"10 C, Uzumaki- _san_."

Wajah pemuda itu tampak terkejut setelah mendengar Sakura menyebut marganya. Ia bahkan sampai memutar sempurna badannya agar dapat lebih jelas mengarah ke Sakura. "Kau kenal aku?"

"Ah, itu, anu-" Sakura menunjuk _nametag_ yang tertera jelas di depan dada kiri lawan bicaranya.

Naruto Uzumaki refleks meraba dada kirinya. Kemudian menertawai kebodohannya. "Hahaha, astaga! Maaf aku kadang bertingkah bodoh di depan gadis manis."

Sakura balas tertawa pelan. Ia tahu kalau Naruto hanya sekadar bercanda tapi tetap saja semburat merah berhasil lolos di wajahnya yang sudah kemerahan. Kesan pertama di kelas itu ternyata tidak seburuk yang ia kira sebelumnya.

"Kau harus berkenalan dengan Sasuke."

Sakura menoleh ke arah telunjuk Naruto terpusat. Matanya menangkap sesosok pria tanpa ekspresi duduk dengan tenang tepat di sebelah mejanya. Pria itu cukup sadar namanya disebut, namun tidak menunjukan rasa tertarik sama sekali.

Tanpa berkenalan terlebih dahulu, Sakura sudah mengenali siapa pria itu. Sasuke Uchiha adalah nama yang sangat sangat familier di sekolahnya. Tiga perempat penduduk sekolah pasti tahu tentangnya. Wajah tampan rupawan, keluarga berada, prestasi di mana-mana. Siapa yang tidak akan mengaguminya?

Sakura tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Sasuke, walaupun tidak kenal persis tetap saja rasanya canggung berdekatan dengan orang keren. Gadis gulali itu bahkan beberapa kali mencuri-curi pandang ke arah teman barunya itu. Entahlah apa mereka bisa disebut sebagai teman, mengingat keduanya belum pernah berbicara satu sama lain.

Seperti dugaannya, sangat sulit mengakrabkan diri dengan pria acuh tak acuh seperti Sasuke. Selama satu semester, mereka hanya pernah berbicara ketika berada di dalam satu kelompok atau tugas bersama. Sekadar berbasa-basi tentang cuaca yang cerah ataupun soal topik hangat baru-baru ini pun tak pernah. Sasuke tak pernah terlihat akrab dengan siapapun, hanya Naruto yang pernah terlihat mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya.

Sakura pun tak ambil pusing. Toh, ia mendapat teman-teman baru yang membuatnya betah dan bersyukur bisa dipindahkan ke kelas ini. Murid-murid kelas A lebih sopan dan ramah, berbeda dengan kelas lamanya yang setengahnya diisi oleh murid-murid bandel.

Di sini ia bertemu dengan Naruto, Ino, Lee, dan lain-lain. Dirinya bahkan sekelas bersama salah satu cowok populer di sekolahnya.

Sasuke tak pernah meliriknya, dan Sakura juga kehilangan rasa ketertarikannya kepada si bungsu Uchiha. Untuk apa memikirkan seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah menganggapmu ada?

Tapi hidup selalu penuh kejutan.

"Apa itu buku karya Richard Clarke keluaran tahun 1889?"

Sakura menggeser ratusan halaman buku lawas dari wajahnya untuk mengangkat kepalanya. Didapati Sasuke Uchiha yang berdiri diam menunggu jawaban. Sedikit terlonjak keheranan, Sakura sampai sampai memasang wajah tak biasa.

"Iya, benar."

"Darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Ini milik kakekku," jawab Sakura sembari menunjukan sampul monokrom di genggamannya.

Keheningan di antara keduanya menambah suasana di dalam perpustakaan yang memang sedari awal sudah hening. Sakura menunggu respon Sasuke sedangkan pria itu tak kunjung menunjukan tanda-tanda dirinya akan menyumbang suara secara harfiah.

"Kau mau melihatnya?" ujar Sakura pada akhirnya menawarkan.

Hening kembali sebelum pernyataan "tidak" diucapkan sang pemilik wajah datar dengan telak sebelum pada akhirnya memutar badan dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa, sih?"

Beberapa hari berlalu semenjak kejadian super membingungkan di perpustakaan, saat itu waktunya istirahat dan Sakura tengah membuka bekalnya untuk makan siang, Sasuke kembali menghampirinya.

Sakura menatap pria itu sambil memegang tutup bekal yang baru ia buka setengah.

"Jangan berpikir aneh." Pria itu mulai bersuara, nadanya datar dan sangat tidak ramah. "Aku sudah mencari buku versi itu di manapun. Yang kau punya itu sangat langka-"

"Ini?"

Belum sempat Sasuke menuntaskan kalimatnya, Sakura keburu menyodorkan sebuah buku berusia seratus tahun lebih dengan gambar yang mulai pecah di sampul, juga halamannya yang kekuningan dimakan waktu.

"Kebetulan baru selesai kubaca. Jika mau, pinjam saja."

"Aku tidak ingin meminjamnya," tolak Sasuke tanpa mengubah ekspresi atapun nada suaranya. "Aku ingin membelinya."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya dan mulai menanggapi Sasuke secara serius. Mengabaikan kotak makannya yang sedari tadi belum terbuka sepenuhnya.

"Kau mau jual harga berapa?"

"Aku tidak akan menjualnya, maaf." Sakura menuntaskan kalimatnya kemudian kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kotak berwarna hijau tua yang sempat terabaikan itu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya seperti biasa tidak ingin repot-repot mengeluarkan suaranya, tapi terlihat jelas bahwa Sasuke tampaknya masih belum menyerah dengan tawarannya.

"Kau sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan Richard Clarke."

Raut Sasuke samar-samar berubah setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Baru pertama kali aku bertemu dengan pembaca buku Richard Clarke. Tak banyak yang tahu tentangnya padahal semua karyanya adalah _mesterpiece_. Satu-satunya orang yang kutahu sangat menggemari karyanya adalah kakekku yang sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil. Beliau juga yang memperkenalkanku kepada buku-buku karangan Richard Clarke, karena itu dia mengoleksi semua buku-buku Clarke, bahkan kopian pertama yang sudah mulai langka sekarang ini."

Sakura memandang ke arah sebuah buku tebal berisi 800 lebih halaman yang terlihat sudah sangat tua tapi masih terawat dengan baik. Buku berjudul _The Tales Of Gordonia_ itu bercerita tentang sepasang adik kakak yang terpisah karena perang, kemudian bertemu kembali di sebuah kota bernama Gordonia. Sayangnya, mereka bertemu sebagai musuh dan tidak mengetahui kebenaran pahit tersebut. Hingga salah satu dari mereka mati dan kebenaran mulai terungkap. Cerita di dalamnya sangat kompleks dan eksekusi yang mantap. Ciri khas Clarke sebagai penulis di periode romantisme, selalu menuangkan bumbu-bumbu angst yang dapat mebubat hati siapapun meringis karenanya.

"Ya, aku sudah membaca semua bukunya."

Sakura menyunggingkan seulas senyuman kepada Sasuke. "Beruntungnya. Aku iri sekali."

"Kau belum membaca semuanya?"

"Ada dua buku yang belum kubaca. Yaitu _Nemesis_ dan _Porcelain Lady_. Tapi sepertinya kakekku tidak memilikinya. Aku juga sudah mencoba mencari di manapun, entah perpiustakaan atau lelangan buku lama, aku tidak menemukannya," jawab Sakura sambil terkikik pelan. "Maklum saja, buku-buku itu sudah tidak lagi dicetak ulang sehingga menjadi langka."

Sasuke mendengarkan seluruh ucapan Sakura dengan seksama. Sebagaimana Sakura, Sasuke juga belum pernah bertemu dengan pembaca buku-buku klasik Richard Clarke. Karena itu ia dibuat terkesan oleh gadis berambut langka tersebut. Kelas sedang sangat sepi, hanya mereka berdua yang masih tinggal sehingga tak satupun orang melihat interaksi keduanya waktu itu.

"Astaga, aku lupa membawa jus." Sakura menutup kotak bekal dan peralatan lainnya, lalu berdiri dari kursi kayunya. "Sepertinya aku akan memakan ini di kantin."

"Uchiha- _san_ , aku pikir lain kali kita bisa membahas tentang buku-buku Richard Clarke yang lain. Senang bisa mengobrol denganmu." Sakura menunduk pelan kemudian melangkah keluar kelas meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri.

.

.

.

Awal bulan Juni di pertengahan musim semi, Sakura benar-benar dibuat keheranan karena tiba-tiba Sasuke Uchiha mendatanginya di perpustakaan dan memberikannya dua buah buku karya Richard Clarke yang belum pernah ia baca sebelumnya. Di tangannya terdapat buku berjudul _Nemesis_ dan _Porcelain Lady_ dengan sampul berwana menandakan buku itu diproduksi pada awal tahun 90an.

"Kau bilang belum pernah baca keduanya. Kurasa tidak salah untuk meminjamkanmu."

"Kau serius?"

"Aku mengoleksi semua mahakarya Clarke. Dari kopian pertama hingga yang terbaru. Dari yang berbahasa inggris, sampai yang sudah diterjemahkan ke bahasa jepang. Aku punya semua, kecuali kopian pertama _The Tales Of Gordonia_. Tapi kau tidak mau menjualnya."

Sakura menyengir. Buku itu terlalu berharga karena merupakan warisan kakeknya. Buku itu juga merupakan favorit kakeknya. Jadi, apabila Sakura tengah merindukan mendiang sang kakek, dia akan membaca ulang buku tersebut. Hal itu cukup mengobati rasa rindunya, mengingat sang kakek sering kali menceritakan buku-buku Clarke sewaktu dirinya masih belum mengenal angka dan tulisan.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau ini kutu buku sekali," pengakuan Sakura disambut desis lembut Sasuke. Pria itu memiliki reputasi yang baik dalam akademik maupun non akademik. Memenangkan olimpiade fisika sekaligus membawa tim basket sekolah mereka menuju kejuaraan antar provinsi di bulan yang sama bukanlah suatu pencapaian yang biasa. Mengetahui fakta bahwa pria itun juga merupakan maniak buku-buku klasik, rasanya agak aneh.

"Sasuke."

Pria dengar iris gelap itu menatap gadis bertubuh ramping yang duduk di depannya. Saat itu pertama kalinya Sakura memanggil dapa depannya."

"Terima kasih."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sakura dapat melihat langsung senyuman tipis di wajah Sasuke.

.

.

Kabar itu cepat menyebar. Kabar bahwa Sasuke duduk di meja yang sama dengan gadis Haruno itu menjadi topik hangat. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, lumayan banyak orang lalu-lalang di dalam perpustakaan sekolah yang cukup lengkap tersebut. Entah memang sedang mencari buku pelajaran, novel, ataupun bersantai hingga tidur.

Gosip seputar hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura yang terlihat semakin akrab dari hari ke hari menjadi perbincangan hangat di kalangan para siswi.

"Eh, aku belum pernah melihat Sasuke- _kun_ sedekat itu dengan gadis lain."

"Iya, aku sendiri pernah melihat mereka makan siang bersama."

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka berpacaran?"

"Hah?! Dengan gadis miskin seperti Haruno? Tidak mungkin!"

"Benar! Haruno itu tidak selevel dengan Sasuke- _kun_."

"Tapi aku pikir, Haruno itu cukup manis."

"Mereka pasangan yang serasi."

Demikian desas desus yang berseliweran di telinga Sakura. Dari yang berkontonasi negatif, tapi ada juga yang positif. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang iri akan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak benar tentangnya. Kehadiran Sakura yang sebelumnya transparan mulai berubah. Mulai banyak yang menyadari kehadirannya di dunia ini berkat Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tak pernah ambil pusing. Kedekatannya dengan Sasuke murni sebatas teman, mereka memiliki hobi yang sama yang orang lain tak punya. Mereka sering berdiskusi mengenai mahakarya Richard Clarke, membahas secara dalam dan lebih mendetail. Tapi tentu saja, hal itu mengantarkan keduanya semakin lebih dekat di luar hobi mereka.

Watak dingin Sasuke yang pertama kali Sakura kenal perlahan sedikit memudar. Sasuke bisa berbica lebih banyak dari biasanya, yang mana membuat Sakura merasa tak biasa. Keduanya juga sering mengobrol tentang diri masing-masing. Sakura yang bercerita bahwa ia tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana bersama ayahnya, dan Sasuke yang bercerita bahwa dirinya tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah mewah dengan beberapa asisten rumah tangga. Orangtua Sasuke bekerja di Amerika, dan kakak laki-lakinya juga tengah membangun bisnis di Eropa.

Pernah sekali Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk berkunjung ke rumahnya. Yang mana membuat para asisten rumah tangga pribadinya terkejut karena sang tuan muda tak pernah mengajak kenalan perempuannya sebelumnya. Ia mengajak Sakura melihat-lihat koleksi bukunya, sebuah rak antik yang khusus diisi buku-buku karya Richard Clarke sukses membuat Sakura berdecak kagum.

Sakura juga pernah beberapa kali menawarkan Sasuke untuk main ke rumahnya, namun Sasuke selalu menolak dengan halus.

"Aku akan berkuliah di Amerika."

Suatu hari Sasuke berkata kepada Sakura mengenai rencana masa depannya. Ia bercerita bahwa kedua orangtuanya telah mempersiapkan pendidikannya di jenjang selanjutnya.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita akan berpisah." Sakura berucap sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dalam di lubuk hatinya, kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke selama ini membuat dirinya merasa hangat dan nyaman. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa gadis Haruno itu diam-diam mulai menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta kepada pria pemilik marga terpandang itu. Tapi sayang, ia harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasannya, mengingat dirinya yang sangat tidak pantas untuk disandingkan bersama Sasuke. Sakura cukup tahu diri.

"Tidak terasa enam bulan lagi kita akan lulus."

Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kau akan kembali, kan?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku akan kembali." Sasuke menjawab diselingi senyuman tipis. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati helaian angin musim gugur di pinggir taman kota.

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

.

.

Pesta kelulusan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Pertengahan bulan Maret, di saat itu bunga sakura sedang mekar-mekarnya dengan indah. Seperti Sakura, gadis itu tampak cantik dengan riasan tipis di hari kelulusannya.

Di luar aula sekolah, para murid dengan wajah berbinar menyalami satu sama lain. Beberapa di antara mereka yang terlalu menghayati sampai menangis karena harus meninggalkan segala kenangan indah yang mereka buat selama SMA.

Sakura berpelukan erat dengan Naruto dan Lee bergantian. Pria kurus berambut mangkok itu bahkan menangis sesugukan di pelukan Sakura. "Huaaaa, aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sakura- _san_!"

"Lee, lepaskan Sakura! Kau ini berlebihan sekali." bentak Ino Yamanaka yang baru terlihat bergabung dengan mereka. Bentakannya malah membuat Lee semakin berkaca-kaca sedangkan Sakura tertawa tak enak hati.

Melihat Sakura telah terbebas dari lilitan maut Rock Lee, Ino langsung memeluk Sakura erat dan langsung dibalas oleh dekapan yang tak kalah hangat.

"Selamat hari kelulusan, Saki."

"Selamat hari kelulusan juga, Ino- _chan_."

"Aku akan merindukan kalian," ucap Naruto keras. Orang-orang di sekitarnya turut tersenyum satu sama lain.

"Sakura- _chan_! Aku tidak melihat _sahabatmu_." Naruto menyengir lebar seraya berbisik kepada Sakura.

Sontak saja Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru arah. Menyadari ketidak hadiran pria yang telah akrab dengannya selama satu tahun terakhir.

"Aku pamit sebentar."

Sakura meninggalkan tempatnya. Berkeliling mencari sosok pria yang bahkan tak kelihatan batang hidungnya sama sekali. Beberapa kali ia meminta maaf pada orang-orang karena tak sengaja menyenggol mereka. Pandangannya hanya fokus mencari sosok Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ketemu."

Di belakang sekolah terdapat sebuah danau yang jarang dikunjungi murid-murid lain. Di sana Sasuke mengarah ke sebuah pohon sakura yang juga baru Sakura sadari kehadirannya.

"Aku tidak tahu di sini ada pohon sakura," ucap Sakura sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Pohon sakura itu tengah mekar, beberapa kelopaknya ada yang jatuh ke atas danau. Mata Sakura berbinar karena kagum.

"Yang satu itu mirip denganmu."

Wajah Sakura memerah bak kepiting rebus. Kericuhan yang terjadi di luar aula sekolah sayup-sayup terdengar. Suara angin lebih mendominasi keheningan seperti biasa.

"Tidak terasa kita akhirnya lulus. Aku perlu satu semester untuk bisa mengobrol denganmu tapi rasanya hanya satu hari kita bersama sebelum berpisah."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Dalam tanpa suara.

"Oleh karena itu," Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu dari seragam kelulusannya. Sebuah kotak dilapisi kertas kopi ia serahkan kepada Sasuke. "Anggap ini sebagai sebuah kenangan dariku."

Sasuke menerima pemberian Sakura. Ia membukanya, dan mendapati kopian pertama buku _The Tales Of Gordonia_ dari penulis favoritnya.

"Kau yakin memberikan ini kepadaku?"

Sakura tersenyum hangat. "Yakin! Dua ratus persen yakin!"

"Tapi ini barang berharga."

"Aku rasa pertemanan kita juga berharga."

 _Perasaan_. Perasaannya terhadap pria itulah yang lebih berharga. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak dapat mengatakannya.

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Maaf aku tidak memiliki apapun untukmu."

"Itu tidak perlu," balas Sakura tulus.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, tapi kali ini Sakura melangkah lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada lengan kiri Sasuke. Dan ragu-ragu menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sahabatnya. Sasuke tidak menolak, ia menikmati masa-masa terakhir itu.

Tak terbayang oleh Sasuke sebelumnya bahwa ia bisa berteman seakrab ini dengan seseorang, terutama seorang perempuan. Sakura bukanlah perempuan yang biasa baginya.

Iris zamrud Sakura menyaksikan kelopak bunga sakura yang gagal mekar di tangkainya dan justru jatuh terombang-ambing ke danau. Persis seperti perasaannya yang harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

**_END_ **


	2. The Night They Met

"Kita sudah putus sejak tiga bulan yang lalu, Kiba. Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi!"

_"Ayolah, Sakura! Berikan aku kesempatan. Kita harus bertemu untuk membicarakannya."_

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk," ucap Sakura final. Tanpa mempedulikan lawan bicaranya lagi, ia buru-buru memutuskan panggilan dari ponselnya secara sepihak seraya melempar benda persegi itu ke atas kasur.

Ini baru pukul 7 pagi dan _mood_ -nya sudah dibuat tidak enak oleh mantan pacar gilanya itu, yang lebih mengutamakan anjing Siberian Husky miliknya dibandingkan seluruh alam semesta beserta isinya. Wanita berumur 28 tahun itu memeras rambutnya yang masih basah menggunakan handuk. Matanya sedari tadi terus bergerak mengikuti putaran jarum jam yang tertempel di tembok paling atas.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk berdandan dan berpakaian. Ia hanya menggunakan _base make up_ seperti _face primer, concealer,_ dan bedak tabur. Juga tak lupa memoles _sunscreen_ sebelum menaburkan riasan lainnya seperti lipstik dan maskara.

Pagi itu seperti biasanya, ia berpenampilan rapi dengan kemeja putih lengan panjang serta celana hitam panjang. Rambutnya yang panjang sebahu diikat _ponytail_ , sedangkan poninya diselipkan bebas di belakang kedua telinganya.

Waktu cepat berlalu dan tak terasa jam telah menunjukan pukul 7:30. Sakura mengambil keranjang berisi banyak dumpling ayam yang masih hangat dari atas meja makan. Selain bekerja tetap sebagai pelayan di sebuah hotel bintang lima paling terkenal di Tokyo, Sakura juga mencoba menambah penghasilan lain seperti berjualan. Setiap hari ia akan bangun jam 5 pagi untuk memasak dan mempersiapkan dagangannya, lalu menitipkannya di toko kue tradisional milik seorang wanita tua yang ia panggil Nenek Chiyo.

Sebelum melangkah meninggalkan rumahnya, Sakura memandang bingkai berisi foto ayahnya yang telah meninggal tiga tahun lalu. Gadis itu menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada untuk mendoakan mendiang sang ayah. Kizashi Haruno telah berjuang melawan kanker paru-paru selama kurang lebih lima tahun namun gagal dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya pada usia 51 tahun.

"Ayah, aku berangkat." Sakura bangkit setelah menyelesaikan doanya, menarik jaket abu-abu dan berjalan keluar pintu.

.

.

"Nenek Chiyo, selamat pagi!" Sakura menyapa wanita tua berusia kisaran 80 tahun itu dengan penuh semangat.

Nenek Chiyo yang saat itu tengah menyapu halaman tokonya menoleh kemudian membalas sapaan Sakura dengan ramah. "Ah, Sakura- _chan_. Selamat pagi."

"Nenek, aku ingin menitip dumpling-dumpling ini seperti biasa." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah wadah yang berukuran lebih kecil dari keranjangnya. "Dan yang ini, khusus kubuat untuk Nenek dan Sasori- _san_."

Sakura pada awalnya telah menawarkan untuk bagi hasil atas jualannya karena jasa Nenek Chiyo yang telah membantunya. Namun wanita tua itu selalu menolak dengan halus, mengatakan bahwa dirinya iklas dan senang membantu gadis mandiri seperti Sakura. Selain itu, banyak sekali orang yang meminati dumpling buatan Sakura sehingga membuat pengunjung tokonya bertambah dan tentu berefek pada kue dagangannya yang lain. Tapi tentu saja Sakura tidak akan menerima bersih. Sebagai gantinya, ia selalu membuatkan dumpling spesial atau makanan lain yang dibuatnya khusus untuk Nenek Chiyo dan cucu laki-lakinya, Sasori.

"Sakura- _san_ , selamat pagi." Sapaan tersebut datang dari seorang pria berambut merah yang baru saja keluar dari toko. Ia menghampiri Sakura dan membantu gadis itu untuk menyusun dagangannya ke dalam etalase.

"Sakura- _chan_ , kemarilah!"

Sakura yang dipanggil langsung bergegas menghampiri wanita tua itu. Nenek Chiyo memberikan beberapa buah kue tradisional yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru tua kepada Sakura.

Gadis yang hampir memasuki kepala tiga itu tersenyum tidak enak namun tetap menerima pemberian wanita tua di hadapannya. "Astaga, Nek, tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Aku senang membuatkanmu sesuatu. Kapan-kapan datanglah untuk makan malam bersama."

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Tentu." Ia memeluk Nenek Chiyo penuh kasih sayang. Wanita tua itu telah menganggap Sakura sebagai cucunya, begitu pula Sakura yang telah menganggap Nenek Chiyo sebagai neneknya sendiri dan Sasori sebagai kakak laki-lakinya. Mereka telah menjadi keluarga walaupun tanpa ikatan darah.

"Aku berangkat bekerja dulu, ya, Nek. Sampai jumpa, Sasori- _san_."

Setelah berpamitan dengan dua orang paling berati di hidupnya, Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya ke arah stasiun terdekat. Semua orang sibuk dan terburu-buru terkumpul di sana mengakibatkan suasana semakin bising dan padat. Sakura mengambil kereta pagi yang melaju ke perkotaan dan menempuh perjalanan kereta selama kurang lebih setengah jam.

Dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki selama 15 menit untuk sampai ke Konogeshu, sebuah hotel bintang lima dan merupakan salah satu hotel megah di Tokyo, Jepang. Sakura bekerja sebagai _waitress_ atau pramusaji di restoran hotel tersebut. Tugasnya adalah melayani tamu hotel di bidang pangan, ia akan menyiapkan sarapan pada pukul 9 pagi dan makan siang pada jam 12 siang.

Saat istirahat makan siang, Sakura melihat beberapa rekan kerjanya yang sepertinya tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan asik di ujung meja restoran. Sakura membawa kotak bekalnya mendelat menuju sebuah meja yang telah terisi tiga gadis berpakaian pramusaji seperti dirinya.

"Eh, Sakura, sudah dengar kabar baru?" Seorang gadis berambut kecoklatan yang baru menyadari kehadiran Sakura di dekatnya langsung menyapa dan memborbardirnya dengan pertanyaan.

Sakura meneggeleng. "Kabar yang mana?" Kemudian mendudukan dirinya tepat di sebelah gadis bersurai kecoklatan itu.

"Itu, loh!" Ayame menyibak-nyibakan tangannya penuh semangat. "Minggu depan, hotel ini akan disewa penuh untuk acara pesta pertunangan."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Orang kaya memang gila. Menyewa hotel semewah ini untuk bertunangan? Luar biasa sekali," lanjutnya antara kagum tapi tidak terlalu peduli.

"Eh, kau tidak penasaran siapa yang melakukannya?"

"Siapa memangnya?"

"Keluarga konglomerat itu. Bisnis mereka ada di mana-mana! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha!" ucap Ayame mengebu-ngebu.

"Eh?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Tangannya yang tadi asik menelusuri kotak bekalnya kini lebih tertarik untuk diam dan membiarkan indra pendengarannya mengambil alih. _Uchiha?_ Nama yang tidak asing baginya. "Uchiha yang mana maksudmu?"

"Aku dengar namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia akan menyelenggarakan pesta tunangan bersama kekasihnya di restoran hotel kita."

.

.

.

Hembusan angin malam terasa semakin dingin, menemani awan hitam yang dilewati sinar bulan. Malam semakin larut dan Sakura masih terjaga di ranjang kecilnya. Tatapannya yang kosong memandang lurus ke langit-langit. Perasaannya berkecamuk, ia tidak tahu harus bersikap atau bersuara seperti apa.

Sakura tak lagi merespon perkataan Ayame setelah gadis itu melafalkan nama pria yang sangat tak asing baginya. Sasuke Uchiha akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan di hotel tempatnya bekerja. Sebelas tahun berlalu dan mereka pada akhirnya akan berjumpa kembali. Sakura tidak pernah menyangka semua itu akan terjadi.

Satu dekade lebih lamanya mereka berpisah. _Lost contact_. Sakura tidak benar-benar melupakan Sasuke tapi juga tak pernah lagi memikirkan banyak tentang pria itu. Sakura hanya berusaha menjadi realistis. Ia tidak akan bisa untuk terus-menerus memendam rasa kepada pemuda itu sementara usianya akan tetap terus bertambah. Sakura bahkan tidak yakin apakah pria itu juga masih mengingatnya atau tidak. Mereka tidak pernah berkirim pesan dan keduanya juga tidak memiliki kontak pribadi masing-masing. Waktu itu teknologi belum secanggih saat ini. Pesan elektronik berbasis surel belum terlalu umum di kalangan anak sekolah.

Rasa cintanya yang sempat mekar di penghujung musim semi sudah lama menguap dan menghilang begitu saja. Butuh setidaknya dua tahun bagi Sakura untuk benar-benar melupakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke dan mulai menerima kehadiran laki-laki lain untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

Tapi malam itu, segala kenangan bersama _sang sahabat_ mendadak berputar di kepalanya layaknya piringan hitam yang berisi lagu-lagu lama. Sakura menikmatinya. Terjaga semalaman karena asik bernostalgia bersama masa lalu dirasa lebih menyenangkan daripada bayang-bayang masa depan yang selalu menghantui malamnya.

Ia kadang berpikir, bagaimana rupa dan keadaan pemuda itu saat ini. Dan rasa penasarannya itu akan berakhir pekan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah memori melintas begitu saja. Kenangan terakhirnya dengan Sasuke.

Tidak, lebih dari itu!

Sasuke tak pernah tahu jika gadis bersurai merah muda itu sempat mengejarnya sebelum lepas landas. Sakura berlari keluar stasiun menuju bandara dengan terburu-buru. Keringat bercucuran dan napasnya bertatih-tatih. Perasaannya memuncak kala itu. Ia ingat betapa akan tersiksa dirinya jika harus terus menahan untuk menyembunyikan semua rasa cintanya seorang diri. Maka saat itu, Sakura Haruno dengan nekat akan mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Sasuke sebelum pria itu benar-benar meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya.

Tapi Sakura kurang beruntung. Dia tidak pernah beruntung.

Sasuke telah terbang beberapa menit sebelum kedatangannya.

Sakura terlambat. Ia gagal menyatakan perasaannya dan berakhir dengan menyiksa hatinya sendiri.

Cairan bening tak habis-habisnya membanjiri wajahnya menyebabkan bekas kebiruan di bawah kedua kelopak matanya. Bahkan ketika ia sampai di rumah, air matanya masih tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan habis. Tangisannya semakin pecah ketika Kizashi memeluknya erat, berusaha menenagkan gadis kecilnya yang baru saja mengalami patah hati pertamanya.

Secarik senyuman lolos dari bibir ranum Sakura. Ia menggeliat di bawah selimut, mencari posisi paling nyaman yang sekiranya dapat mengantarkan dirinya ke alam mimpi. Matanya mulai terpejam ketika semburat cahaya bulan berhasil lolos dari jendela kamarnya.

**-oOo-**

"Malam ini akan ada acara penting di restoran kita. Mohon kerja samanya."

Sakura berdiri di barisan para pramusaji ketika seorang pria paruh baya bersurai keemasan memimpin di atas podium. Gadis itu sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah lain, iris hijaunya tak berhenti memandang takjub pada dekorasi ruangan yang telah disulap seindah mungkin. Restoran megah itu sementara dikosongkan kemudian ditata sebaik mungkin dengan dekorasi berwarna merah dan putih mendominasi.

Ruang restoran yang besar sekiranya dapat menampung lebih dari seribu tamu. Tapi apakah Sasuke akan mengundang seribu lebih orang penting hanya untuk pesta pertunangan?

Tidak. Ia tidak menganggap bahwa pesta pertunangan bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Hanya saja pertunangan tidaklah lebih sakral daripada upacara pernikahan, jadi baginya itu sedikit berlebihan.

Pandangannya asik berpendar sampai pada akhirnya sebuah objek berhasil menghentikannya. Sebuah papan berukuran satu meter dengan ukiran nama dua insan berbeda jender dipajang rapi tepat di sebelah podium. Nama _Sasuke Uchiha dan Karin Uzumaki_ tertulis jelas disertai foto _preweding_ keduanya. Sakura memandang foto tersebut lekat-lekat. Ia tak mengenali si calon perempuan dengan pasti namun marga keluarga wanita itu seperti tak asing baginya.

Matanya beralih pada gambaran pria dengan jas biru gelap yang berpose romantis dengan kekasihnya di pinggir pantai. Penampilan Sasuke tak akan banyak berubah jika saja bulu-bulu halus di wajah rupawannyanya tidak tumbuh. Sisanya masih sama. Matanya masih sama, wajahnya sedikit mengalami penuaan, potongan rambut yang sama walaupun kini terlihat lebih panjang. Pemuda itu tetap terlihat menawan dan sempurna walaupun hanya terlihat dari selembar foto.

"Tamu yang akan kita sambut malam ini bukanlah orang-orang biasa. Aku ingin kalian bekerja semaksimal mungkin karena akan ada bonus yang sedang menanti kalian, khusus malam ini!"

Pekikan gembira dari kawan-kawan sejawatnya menarik wajah Sakura berpaling dari foto _preweding sahabatnya_. Pria bersurai keemasan itu turun dari podium diikuti dengan bubarnya para pegawai. Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan mulai menjalankan kewajiban yang ia geluti.

.

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam dan tamu-tamu sudah mulai berdatangan. Sakura menyibukkan diri di dapur membantu para koki untuk menata kue-kue _muffin_ lezat yang satuan harganya setara dengan uang saku bulanan miliknya sewaktu masih SMA. Ia meletakan kue-kue itu pada nampan logam berukuran raksasa sebelum ditarik keluar dengan meja beroda empat oleh pramusaji lain.

Setelah selesai berurusan dengan _muffin-muffin_ coklat tadi, ia beralih menyiapkan berbotol-botol anggur merah yang kemudian dituangkannya ke dalam beberapa gelas _burgundy_ sampai pada tetesan terakhir. Sakura juga beberapa kali berjalan bolak balik untuk mengambil persediaan anggur merah yang harus disajikan sebelum acara benar-benar dimulai.

Di sela-sela kesibukan Sakura mengambil kesempatan untuk sekadar membasuh keringat dan meluruskan punggungnya pada tembok. Rasanya sangat melelahkan sampai-sampai ia ingin sekali berjongkok tapi panggilan demi panggilan terus berdatangan dan Sakura hampir tak memiliki waktu untuk menghela napasnya sendiri. Memindahkan lusinan _muffin_ coklat tentu membutuhkan energi ekstra

Pukul delapan malam.

Sakura mendengar samar-samar suara tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah. Punggungnya lemas tapi untungnya kini ia telah diberikan sedikit waktu beristirahat dan menggunakannya untuk bersandar. Pesta pertunangan super megah di luar sana telah dimulai sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu dan sepertinya telah berjalan dengan baik. Sakura bisa membayangkan bagaimana sahabat karibnya sewaktu SMA—sekaligus cinta pertamanya—itu menyematkan sebuah cincin entah dari berlian atau emas atau bahkan keduanya kepada jari manis seorang wanita berambut merah darah.

Ia ingat dulu pernah mengkhayalkan kejadian itu akan terjadi kepadanya. Bagaimana jika Sasuke pernah diam-diam menyimpan rasa lalu kemudian berakhir melamar dirinya. Membayangkannya sungguh sangat menyenangkan, walaupun ia tahu bahwa segala peristiwa indah itu hanya akan berada di dalam kepalanya.

Jika saja perasaan Sakura masih sama seperti sepuluh atau sembilan tahun yang lalu, mungkin saja saat ini dia sudah terkapar di lantai dapur dengan air mata membanjiri wajah eloknya. Tapi saat ini ia tidak merasakan apa-apa melainkan rasa penasaran dengan kabar Sasuke, sahabatnya.

Sakura meremas ujung celemek putihnya ketika sebuah suara berat memanggil namanya.

"Haruno! Berhenti melamun dan antar anggur-anggur ini keluar!"

Wanita dengan surai bunga kebanggaan negaranya itu tertegun beberapa saat sebelum menjawab lantang, "Baik, Tuan!"

Lengan kirinya kini dalam sekejap telah penuh dengan sebuah nampan logam berwarna perak berisi lima buah gelas _burgundy_ yang masing-masing telah diisi anggur merah segar. Untuk mempermudah gerakannya, Sakura menekuk lengan kirinya sampai berbentuk seperti huruf V dan tinggi nampan dibuat sejajar dengan bahu. Sedangkan lengan kanannya yang bebas ia sembunyikan di balik tubuh rampingnya.

Sakura berjalan pelan penuh kehati-hatian melewati kerumunan orang yang kini sudah tak lagi berdiam diri di meja mereka masing-masing. Pandangannya melebar mencari jika sekiranya ada orang yang tertarik dengan sesuatu yang ia bawa, seorang wanita muda berambut kecoklatan menjadi orang pertama yang memintanya segelas anggur dengan sopan dan Sakura melayaninya penuh hormat.

Kurang dari lima menit nampan yang dibawa Sakura telah kosong tak tersisa, gelas-gelas yang tadi berada di atasnya kini telah berganti tuan dan berada di tangan orang-orang yang Sakura tak tahu dan tak peduli siapa. Ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk membawa gelas-gelas baru. Di tengah-tengah langkah Sakura mengangkat wajahnya agar dapat melihat dengan jelas ke arah podium yang sayangnya tak bisa ia jangkau karena terhalang barisan orang-orang berpakaian rapi.

Sakura keluar dapur dengan nampan terisi penuh kembali dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk menunggu nampan logam tersebut menjadi polos. Empat kali gadis itu mengisi nampan perak di lengan kirinya, empat kali juga ia gagal menemukan sesosok pria bermata kelam dan berambut gelap yang sedungguhnya sangat ia rindukan. Tersisa dua gelas anggur di nampan yang ia bawa ketika seorang pria berusia pertengahan 30-an memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Isteriku sedang hamil tua dan tidak bisa minum anggur. Tolong berikan kami jus jeruk segar." Pria itu berucap sembari mengelus penuh sayang pada perut buncit isterinya yang berdiri anggun dengan gaun khusus wanita hamil.

Sakura mengangguk. "Segera, Tuan." Ia berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk meminta jus jeruk setelah meberikan dua gelas anggur yang tersisa di nampannya kepada dua perempuan muda berpenampilan _glamour_.

Baru beberapa langkah ia ambil sebelum suara _beep_ dari mikrofon di atas podium menarik perhatian seluruh manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan. Sakura berhenti dengan nampan kosong di atas tangan kirinya dan ikut memusatkan perhatiannya ke depan sana. _MC_ yang sedari tadi bertugas membawa jalannya acara kini kembali meminta perhatian para hadirin.

"Mohon perhatian para hadirin sebentar, sekarang waktunya bagi tuan muda Uchiha yang kita kagumi untuk menyampaikan beberapa patah kata pada malam spesialnya hari ini." Suara berat dari pria berkepala plontos itu menggema ke segala penjuru arah. Seorang pemuda berjas hitam gelap naik ke podium sembari menggandeng tangan wanita jelita bergaun hitam senada di sebelahnya. Mereka tampak serasi dan raut kebahagiaan tertampang jelas di wajah keduanya.

Sakura diam di tempat. Lengan kirinya perlahan turun sedangkan matanya asik menganggumi kesempurnaan yang tergambar jelas di depannya. Sasuke banyak tersenyum walaupun tipis sekali dan jemarinya belum lepas dari wanita cantik dengan kacamata merah senada dengan rambut panjang sepinggangnya yang terlihat lebih ekspresif.

_"Wah, mereka serasi sekali,"_ batin Sakura dalam hati. Ia tak berbohong, Sasuke sangat pantas disandingkan dengan wanita bermarga Uzumaki itu.

Mikrofon itu berdengung sebelum mendarat di tangan Sasuke Uchiha. Pria itu mengawali kalimatnya dengan basa-basi layaknya _pria berdasi_. Mengucapkan rasa terima kasih atas kehadiran tamu yang kebanyakan adalah rekan kerja, mitra, ataupun kolage perusahaannya. Pria seperti Sasuke tidak membutuhkan teman untuk menemaninya menikmati waktu luang. Ia hanya butuh para investor dan rekan bisnis yang mampu menaikkan perusahaannya. Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan sedikit motivasi yang sepertinya lebih ditunjukan kepada para pekerja kelas bawah seperti Sakura.

"Aku awalnya hanyalah pria biasa yang tidak memiliki apa-apa."

_Pria biasa._

"Tapi aku tetap berusaha dan bekerja keras, bahkan saat gagal berkali-kali aku terus bangkit."

_Pekerja keras._

"Tidak mudah berada di posisi seperti sekarang ini dan aku bersyukur pada akhirnya bisa berdiri di sini saat ini."

_Tidak ada yang mudah._

Tepuk tangan mulai terdengar membahana. Ucapan Sasuke begitu manis dan membangun tapi entah mengapa Sakura malah menelan kenyataan pahit. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok Sasuke yang istimewa dan ia sangat berharap agar pandangan mereka bisa bertemu. Tapi sayangnya, pria itu bahkan tidak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura berdiri sama sekali.

"Dan wanita yang kucintai ini, yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang nama belakangku, dialah yang selalu menemaniku semenjak aku tidak memiliki apa-apa."

Karin Uzumaki tersenyum dengan ekspresi haru. Sasuke mencium punggung tangan wanita itu dengan lembut dan suara derai tepuk tangan kembali meriah. Sakura yang berdiri di tengah-tengah para tamu ikut tersenyum haru. Sasuke terlihat sangat bahagia dan itu membuat suasana hati Sakura ikut menghangat. Gadis bermata zamrud itu bahkan ikut bertepuk tangan dengan nampan perak yang ia selipkan di lengan atasnya, mengapresiasi pencapaian sahabat lamanya malam ini dengan begitu tulus. Seulas senyum di wajah Sakura bahkan tidak pudar sampai pada saat ia mengambil langkah untuk menjalankan tugasnya kembali.

Sisa malam itu dihabiskan Sakura dengan berkeliling memberikan gelas-gelas anggur. Dalam beberapa kesempatan Sakura berusaha mendekati sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang tengah asik mengobrol dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya. Mencoba menarik perhatian pria itu tapi selalu gagal. Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari kehadirannya, sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa melihat kehadiran pria itu dari jauh. Rasanya sangat ingin menegur sahabatnya itu. Tapi ketika Sakura pada akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk sekadar menyapa setelah dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang sendirian, seorang pramusaji pria memanggil dirinya untuk meminta bantuan. Dan ketika Sakura sudah selesai dengan urusannya, Sasuke sudah tak lagi di tempat.

Sakura menghela napas kecewa. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah sebelas malam dan para tamu satu persatu mulai berpamitan. Kesibukan Sakura perlahan mulai berkurang dan ia kembali berusaha untuk menemui _sahabatnya_.

Pukul sebelas malam, ruangan yang tadi penuh kini telah kosong setengahnya. Sakura masih tetap mengantarkan gelas-gelas _burgundy_ sembari terus mencari sosok Sasuke Uchiha yang batang hidungnya sudah tak lagi ia temukan sejak empat puluh menit yang lalu.

Pria itu pasti sudah lelah dan kini tengah beristirahat di salah satu kamar VIP bersama tunangannya. Jadi, mungkin saja pria itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sini. Memikirkannya membuat Sakura menelan pahit ludahnya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak cemburu sama sekali. Perasaan cintanya pada Sasuke sudah hilang beberapa tahun yang lalu tapi rasa sayangnya sebagai seorang _sahabat_ yang merindukan kawan lama tentu masih tertinggal di lubuk hatinya.

Manik emerald yang awalnya membulat sempurna karena berdebar-debar itu kini berubah layu. Rasa lelah di tubuhnya semakin terasa memuakkan karena ditambah rasa kecewa dan ekspetasi berlebihan yang kini ia sesali. Tentu saja bertemu dengan Sasuke Uchiha tidaklah mudah ditambah kini status sosial mereka sangat berjarak jauh.

Di sela-sela langkah kaki jenjang berbalut celana hitam panjangnya, tubuh Sakura tiba-tiba saja membeku di tempat kala sebuah suara _bariton_ menusuk indra pendengarannya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati sesosok pria tak disangka yang sangat ia kenal sewaktu SMA.

"Sakura?"

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mampir dan mengapresiasi fic ini :)  
> dukungan kalian sangat berharga dan aku sangat menerima segala jenis saran dan kritkan


	3. Old Friends

"Sakura?"

Suara bariton itu tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang, melewati indra pendengaran hingga mengakibatkan jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Sakura menoleh pelan penuh keheranan serta harapan. Iris hijaunya kembali membulat sempurna kala tatapannya jatuh kepada seorang pemuda berusia sebaya sepertinya juga tengah berdiri dengan ekpresi tak kalah terkejut.

"Eh?" Sakura memutar tubuhnya untuk berhadapan langsung dengan pemuda itu. "Naruto?"

Naruto Uzumaki mengubah raut wajahnya seratus persen saat mengetahui fakta bahwa wanita di hadapannya ternyata masih mengenalinya. "Sakura- _chan_! Ini benar-benar kau! Astaga, aku fikir salah orang," ucap pemuda itu seraya memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri.

Sakura melebarkan senyum senang. Naruto adalah salah satu teman baiknya semasa SMA dan tentu saja dia tidak akan melupakan sosok pemuda pirang menyenangkan itu. Pantas saja Sakura merasa tidak asing dengan nama belakang dari tunangan Sasuke, ia baru sadar bahwa wanita itu ternyata memiliki marga yang sama dengan Naruto. Tapi seingat Sakura pria itu tidak memiliki saudara kandung, jadi mungkin saja wanita itu adalah kerabat atau sepupunya.

Pandangan Sakura bergulir ketika menyadari bahwa Naruto tidak berdiri seorang diri. Sesosok laki-laki mungil dengan wajah kemerahan dan warna rambut yang sama seperti Naruto juga turut berdiri di sebelah pria itu seraya menggenggam erat tangannya. Naruto menyengir lebar ketika menyadari Sakura tengah memberikan perhatian penuh kepada bocah berusia tiga tahun di sebelahnya.

"Ya ampun, siapa pria manis ini?" Sakura merjongkok, berusaha menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan bocah laki-laki yang kini bersembunyi di balik kaki jenjang sang ayah dengan malu-malu. Sakura masih terus menatap bocah itu ramah dengan wajah berbinar seraya berkata, "dia tampan sekali."

"Boruto, ayo beri salam pada Bibi Sakura." Naruto berujar lembut dan mendorong pelan tubuh mungil putranya untuk menjauh beberapa senti dari kakinya. Tapi bocah itu sepertinya tidak terlalu suka untuk berinteraksi dengan orang baru sehingga membuat wajahnya menjadi semakin merah karena kesal.

Sakura yang awalnya tersenyum gemas kini beranjak berdiri dan mengganti raut wajahnya dengan ekpresi kesal yang dibuat-buat. "Bibi katamu? Hey, aku tidak setua itu!"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Terima saja kalau kau ini sudah tidak muda lagi."

Ucapan terakhir dari Naruto membuat keduanya tertawa geli di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk manusia yang satu per satu kini mulai meninggalkan _ballroom_ restoran. Sakura memandang Naruto dengan rasa bahagia yang sangat tulus. "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto."

"Aku juga merindukan Sakura- _chan_ ," balas pria itu tak kalah riang dengan senyuman lebar sampai sampai matanya menyipit. "Terakhir kali kita bertemu hanya selepas perpisahan waktu SMA. Kau kemana saja selama ini?"

"Aku tidak kemana mana, Naruto. Kau yang kemana saja?"

"Oh, benar juga. Hahaha!"

Sama seperti Sasuke, Naruto juga melanjutkan pendidikannya di luar negeri yakni lebih tepatnya di Inggris dan Sakura tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar si pemuda pirang dengan segala macam tingkah konyolnya semejak saat itu. Tapi malam ini, tiba-tiba saja Sakura dipertemukan dengan orang-orang penting dari masa lalunya. Hatinya menghangat menahan rasa gembira atas reuni kecil mereka.

"Pendidikan di Inggris sangat berbeda jauh dengan Jepang. Aku selalu punya banyak tugas sampai-sampai tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain. Tapi tentu saja bersekolah di sana merupakan sesuatu yang luar biasa! Ada begitu banyak hal yang bisa kuceritakan dan satu malam saja rasanya tidak cukup."

Sakura mendengarkan segala ocahan Naruto dengan seksama dan penuh minat. Naruto sungguh beruntung karena dapat mengalami hal-hal paling mengesankan selama hidupnya. Sungguh berbeda jauh dengan kehidupan Sakura yang biasa-biasa saja dan tidak istimewa sama sekali. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu telah menghabiskan separuh hidupnya hanya agar dapat memperoleh sesuap nasi untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari. Sakura bahkan tidak pernah berpergian keluar kota untuk alasan liburan.

"Kau hebat sekali, Naruto."

Cengiran Naruto bertambah lebar ketika mendengar pujian tulus Sakura. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa Sakura- _chan_ sudah menikah?"

Pertanyaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba sukses membuat Sakura merona salah tingkah. Kedua alisnya terangkat diikuti mimik kikuk dan tubuhnya menegak kaku. Namun, dengan cepat wanita itu menyembunyikan rasa kekagetannya dengan mengulum senyum.

“Haha, aku masih lajang.”

“Hah? Wanita cantik sepertimu masih melajang? Tidak bisa dipercaya!”

Raut wajah Sakura menghangat. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya menyimpan kekecutan yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan kepada siapa pun. Di usianya yang hampir menginjak kepala tiga, berprofesi sebagai pramusaji selama delapan jam setiap harinya bukanlah apa yang Sakura bayangkan ketika usianya masih belia. Ia berharap, mungkin saja suatu hari nanti akan ada pria penuh tanggung jawab menariknya keluar dari kehidupan super monoton dan membawanya menikmati kehidupan yang baru.

Tapi tentu saja realita tak pernah seindah itu. Sakura masih terus membanting tulang dan hidup sebatang kara.

Tapi bisa saja mimpinya menjadi nyata. Kapan terjadinya, ia tidak tahu.

“Naruto- _kun_ , bicara dengan siapa?”

Seorang wanita cantik tampak berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih asik berbincang-bincang dengan kawan lamanya. Sakura menolah dan mendapati seorang wanita yang tengah berjalan anggun ke arah mereka, ia terkagum-kagum pada kecantikan wanita berhelai hitam kebiruan itu yang tampak mempesona dengan balutan gaun putih gading. Rambutnya yang lurus panjang sepinggang dibiarkan berkilau dan bergoyang mengikuti arus gravitasi. Sorot mata lavendernya lembut, menenangkan bagi siapapun yang menatapnya. Sakura bisa menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu merupakan isteri Naruto.

“Hinata- _chan_!” Naruto menyambut kehadiran wanita itu dengan mendekap lembut perut rampingnya. “Perkenalkan ini Sakura. Kami bersekolah di SMA yang sama dulu,” ucapnya sambal mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. “Ini isteriku, Hinata.”

Hinata Uzumaki _née_ _Hyuuga_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang berdiri dengan wajah bersemu kemudian menunduk pelan penuh hormat. “Salam kenal, Sakura-san.”

“Sa-salam kenal juga, Uzumaki-san.”

Sakura menunduk selama beberapa saat ketika perasaannya mulai terasa bercampur aduk. Dua orang dewasa yang berdiri tepat di depannya saat ini tentu bukanlah orang biasa seperti dirinya. Bisa hadir sebagai tamu khusus pada acara super megah malam ini merupakan suatu keistimewaan yang tidak biasa. Bahkan dari baju yang dikenakan mereka, orang-orang akan mudah menilai dan berspekulasi atas ketimpangan sosial yang begitu jelas tergambar.

Rasanya tidak sama. Rasanya tidak pantas untuk berbincang-bincang ringan bersama Naruto dengan gaya bahasa yang sama seperti yang mereka gunakan sewaktu masih bersekolah. Sakura merasa lebih rendah dan kurang, walaupun ia tahu Naruto tak akan pernah mempermasalahkannya.

“Aku sungguh terpesona. Naruto, kau memiliki isteri yang sangat cantik. Aku sampai sempat salah mengira bahwa yang datang tadi adalah sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap.”

Wajah rupawan Hinata memerah atas pujian tulus Sakura, ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya ketika suara tawa pelan lolos dari bibir tipisnya.

_Benar-benar wanita berkelas yang anggun_ , pikir Sakura.

“Sakura- _san_ , kapan-kapan datanglah berkunjung untuk makan malam bersama.”

“ _Heeee_!” Sakura tersentak karena tawaran yang diberikan Hinata sangat tiba-tiba, ia bahkan belum memproses perkataan wanita itu secara menyeluruh ketika Naruto mengangguk penuh semangat.

“Ide yang bagus! Kami akan sangat senang menyambutmu sebagai tamu.”

“Eh, ah anu, itu tidak perlu, kalian tidak perlu repot-repot.”

“Jangan sungkan, Sakura- _chan_. Bagaimanapun juga, kau adalah sahabatku. Dan aku juga selalu menganggapmu sebagai saudara.” Naruto berucap diselingi senyuman lebar yang memamerkan deretan gigi rapinya dengan raut berseri-seri.

“Naruto.” Ucapan Sakura tertahan di kerongkongannya. Ia tersenyum penuh haru, mensyukuri kehangatan yang ia dapatkan malam itu. Sejak hari itu, keluarga Uzumaki akan menjadi salah satu alasan dan harapan baginya untuk terus menjalani kehidupan yang jarang berpihak ke sisinya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh arti. “Terima kasih banyak.” Ia kembali menunduk dalam penuh rasa hormat serta kebahagiaan. “Dengan senang hati, itu akan sangat berarti.”

Sungguh kemurahan hati yang langka bisa Sakura dapatkan dari sepasang suami-isteri itu. Mereka sama sekali tak mempermasalahkan status sosial Sakura yang jelas jauh di bawah mereka. Mungkin ia tidak memiliki keistimewaan berupa harta atau jabatan, tapi ia memiliki keistimewaan lain berwujud orang-orang berhati malaikat yang patut ia syukuri.

“Sakura- _chan_ , apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke?”

_Deg_. Jantung Sakura seketika berdebar saat ia menggeleng untuk menjawab. “Aku sudah melihatnya tapi untuk sekarang ini, rasanya agak mustahil untuk menemuinya.”

“Aku bisa mengantarmu menemuinya!” tawar Naruto dan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, pemuda pirang itu selalu membuat perasaan Sakura semakin campur aduk dengan cara tak biasa.

“Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Lagipula, aku tidak yakin apa dia masih mengenaliku atau tidak.”

“Tentu saja masih! Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan satu-satunya gadis yang pernah dekat dengannya sewaktu SMA.”

Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa merasa sedikit penasaran namun tetap menahan diri untuk menjaga sikap dan hanya menjadi pendengar pasif tanpa berkomentar.

Sakura menarik bibirnya, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sebuah gejolak aneh tiba-tiba memaksa bola matanya untuk bergelincir delapan senti meter ke arah kanan. Saat itu juga iris hijaunya membulat kala sesosok pria berambut gelap yang berjarak 3 meter darinya terlihat berdiri dan tengah berbincang dengan beberapa pria dewasa berjas rapi di sekitarnya.

Dan Sakura tidak yakin apakah tadi pria itu, Sasuke Uchiha, tengah menatapnya atau tidak. Karena kini, Sasuke tampak lebih sibuk untuk mengobrol dengan rekan-rekannya. Tidak memandang ke arah mereka sama sekali.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura mengundurkan diri untuk kembali pada pekerjaannya. Tentu saja setelah bertukar kontak dengan Naruto sehingga mereka bisa kembali berinteraksi di kemudian hari. Dan kebetulan juga Naruto sedang akan pulang setelah berpamitan dengan Karin Uzumaki yang ternyata merupakan sepupunya.

Sakura berjalan kembali dengan dua gelas anggur tersisa di nampan peraknya. Ketika wajahnya terangkat, ternyata tanpa sadar ia berjalan melewati segerombolan pria berjas yang sedari tadi asik berdiskusi. Dan Sakura mendapati bahwa Sasuke ada di sana, berdiri di antara mereka.

Kali ini Sakura bersumpah karena yakin, pandangan mereka baru saja bertemu.

Namun, seperti yang ia kira. Mereka berdua saat ini hanyalah dua pasang manusia yang tak lagi saling mengenal.

.

.

.

Gelas terakhir. Sakura bersandar pada tembok dingin yang dicat berwarna putih di belakangnya. Sudah pukul setengah dua belas malam dan acara sudah benar-benar selesai. Kini hanya tersisa pegawai kebersihan yang berada di dalam ruangan untuk merapikan sisa-sisa acara.

Sakura melepas rompi _waitress_ hitam miliknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Malam itu sangat melelahkan dan lengan kirinya bahkan sudah mati rasa akibat menumpu beban selama berjam-jam lamanya. Sakura membuka loker miliknya untuk mengambil sepasang sepatu _sneakers_ berwarna hijau gelap kemudian memasukan sepatu pantofel hitam yang sedari tadi digunakannya.

“Sakura, aku duluan, ya!”

“Iya, sampai jumpa!”

Sakura membalas lambaian tangan Ayame yang sedang berjalan keluar ruang ganti khusus wanita. Sekarang hanya tersisa beberapa perempuan yang masih belum selesai dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Sakura menarik sebuah jaket tabu-abu dan langsung mengenakannya mengingat udara malam itu sudah sangat dingin. Ia harus bergegas sebelum ketinggalan jadwal kereta api terakhir.

Dengan langkah besar Sakura berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti dan menyusuri koridor hotel yang senyap. Suara _sneakers_ usang miliknya bergesekan dengan karpet coklat yang menutupi lantai dengan sempurna. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya saat sebuah lift yang hampir penuh terisi manusia akan segera tertutup. Tapi Sakura terlambat karena kedua pintu lift telah tertutup sempurna dan bergerak turun. Wanita bermarga Haruno itu mendecih terutama ketika ia melihat tujuan akhir lift itu adalah lantai paling dasar sementara dirinya masih di lantai paling atas.

Sakura berpaling untuk mencari elevator lain yang berjarak lumayan dekat dari tempatnya semula. Tapi sayangnya lagi-lagi ia terlambat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

“Ah, sial!” umpatnya kesal.

Bukan hal yang mengherankan mengingat sekarang adalah waktu jam pulang. Pasti para pegawai lain juga berebutan menggunakan elevatror untuk segera pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Dan tidak mungkin bagi Sakura untuk menggunakan tangga biasa karena ia masih berada di lantai 55.

Dengan sekali hentakan napas, Sakura mencari elevator terdekat lainnya. Totalnya ada lima belas lift namun hanya ada tiga lift yang dikhususkan untuk para pegawai. Dan ketika ia menemukan lift terakhir, dengan cepat Sakura berlari dan bahkan meminta untuk ditunggu.

“Tunggu saya!”

Posisinya terlalu jauh bagi orang-orang di dalam lift untuk bisa mendengarnya. Alhasil, Sakura terlambat untuk yang sekian kalinya.

Wanita itu mengaum kesal. “Lupakan saja! Hidup tidak pernah memihakku!”

Tubuhnya yang kurus terjongkok dan napasnya tersendat-sendat. Mata hijaunya yang telah sayu karena rasa lelah menatap lurus ke karpet lantai. Sakura menyerah, kali ini dia memutuskan akan menunggu daripada mengejar. _Ia lelah berlari._

Suara bising terdengar dari arah _ballroom_ restoran yang tadi digunakan sebagai acara pertunangan Sasuke. Sakura tanpa sadar telah berjalan cukup jauh sampai-sampai ia kembali ke tempat itu. Dan tanpa wanita itu sadari, kakinya tanpa alas an mulai melangkah memasuki area _ballroom_.

Beberapa hiasan serta ornamen telah diturunkan dan tempat itu hampir terlihat sama seperti sedia kala. Foto Sasuke bersama tunangannya bahkan sudah tidak ada. Sakura berjalan menyusuri ruangan sampai kakinya berhenti di depan balkon yang menghadap langsung ke arah kota.

Satu langkah keluar dan desiran angin malam langsung menampar wajahnya. Sakura menarik jaketnya karena udara malam itu tidak terlalu bersahabat. _Emerald_ bening miliknya yang semula sayu perlahan mulai kembali memancarkan cahayanya.

Ribuan lampu berwarna-warni menghiasi setiap sudut kota. Walaupun waktu sudah hampir menunjukan tengah malam, Tokyo tidak pernah kehilangan kesibukannya. Masih banyak manusia dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang di tengah-tengah kota metropolitan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis karena kekagumannya pada pemandangan indah malam itu. Bintang bahkan tidak berani menampakkan kehadirannya karena kalah terang oleh lampu-lampu kota. Jemari lentiknya menempel pada besi dingin yang membatasi dirinya dan angin. Kulitnya yang putih menjadi kemerahan karena sentuhan angin yang ganas. Untuk sesaat, Sakura menikmati kesendiriannya.

“Jadi kau bekerja di sini?”

Suara yang datang tiba-tiba dari arah belakang membuat kepala Sakura menoleh cepat. Matanya lagi-lagi membulat sempurna dan rasa tidak percaya tergambar jelas pada ekpresinya.

“Sakura, ya?”

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Pria itu bahkan mulai melangkahkan kakinya agar lebih dekat dengan Sakura. Menghampiri wanita bersurai musim semi yang masih mematung karena kehadirannya.

“Sasuke?”

Dua pasang mata gelap pria itu menatapnya datar, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sakura yang masih tertahan di ujung kerongkongan.

Sadar dengan suasana yang mulai tidak enak, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali bersuara. Wanita itu menunduk pelan sebelum melanjutkan, “lama tidak berjumpa.”

Sasuke ternyata masih sama. Masih irit dalam berbicara dan minim ekpresi. Tapi Sasuke bukan lagi teman sejawatnya seperti dulu. Hal itu membuat Sakura kekurangan kata-kata dan cenderung enggan untuk mengakrabkan diri, pria di hadapannya ini bukanlah pria biasa, ia tidak boleh melakukan sesuatu yang akan mengantarkannya kepada masalah.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, Sakura merasa senang dan lega. Sasuke ternyata masih mengingat bahkan mau menyapanya.

Sungguh di luar dugaan.

“Kau bekerja di sini?”

Wajah Sakura terangkat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sasuke. Pria itu masih menatapnya datar tanpa arti.

“Iya.”

“Sebagai pelayan?”

Ia tahu dirinya tidak punya hak, tapi pertanyaan Sasuke yang terakhir sedikit membuatnya tak nyaman.

“Kau benar.”

“Oh.”

Sasuke berjalan ke sebelah Sakura dan ikut menikmati suasana indah kota Tokyo malam itu. Sasuke terlihat sangat tampan dan berkarisma dengan mantel kulit yang menutupi tubuh tegapnya.

“Apa itu mengganggumu?”

“Maksudmu?”

“Pekerjaanku.”

Sasuke mengambil celah untuk bernapas. “Tidak juga.”

Hening kembali, suara hembusan angin malam lebih mendominasi daripada interaksi keduanya. Mereka tidak pernah sekaku ini dulu.

“Hanya saja,” pria itu memutar tubuhnya dan bersandar pada besi. “kupikir kau bisa menjadi sesuatu yang lebih baik.”

Dahi lebar Sakura berkerut, ia mulai merasa tersinggung.

“Apa?”

“Kau cukup cerdas. Seharusnya nasibmu bisa berubah sekarang.”

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Apakah secara tidak langsung pria itu sedang merendahkan status sosialnya sekarang? Sakura tidak mengerti.

Bukan ini yang Sakura bayangkan ketika ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Oh, benar. Mimpi-mimpi dan ekpetasinya tidak pernah terwujud.

“Aku akan ketinggalan kereta terakhir. Aku pamit pulang.”

Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah pergi. Ia menyibak jaket dari tangan kirinya untuk melihat arloji dan terkejut. Sudah pukul dua belas lewat lima menit. Dia terlambat _lagi_.

“Kau sudah terlambat.”

Wanita itu meringis hingga matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kereta api terakhir telah berangkat lima menit yang lalu dan tidak ada lagi bus yang berkeliaran sejak pukul sebelas malam. Mau tak mau Sakura harus menaiki taksi yang biayanya berkali-kali lebih mahal daripada kendaraan umum lainnya.

“Bodoh! Bodoh!” 

Sakura memukul kepalanya berkali-kali, merutuki kesialan yang menimpanya bertubi-tubi. Bahkan ia telah lupa kalau Sasuke masih berdiri di belakangnya, memperhatikan tiap detik gerakannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Tidak.”

“…”

“Aku hanya mau pulang.” Suara Sakura mulai meninggi. “Tapi alam semesta terlalu membenciku.” Sakura berucap pelan seperti berbisikan agar Sasuke tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Desir angin lagi-lagi mengambil alih suasana. Setelah beberapa detik tanpa suara, Sakura memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah berat.

“Aku akan mengantarmu.”

“Ha?” Sakura menoleh dengan mulut terbuka. “Tidak. Tidak usah repot-repot.”

Langkah ketiga Sakura terhenti karena sebuah tangan menarik lengan atasnya. Memaksanya berhenti dan kembali menoleh sembilan puluh derajat.

“Tidak aman bagi wanita sepertimu pulang larut malam. Kau biasa menaiki kereta cepat? Artinya rumahmu lumayan jauh dari sini, kan?”

Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Wanita itu ingin sekali menerima tawaran Sasuke namun ia teringat akan satu hal.

“Bagaimana dengan tunanganmu? Kau akan meninggalkannya?”

“Dia sudah pulang sejak tadi.”

“Oh.” Sakura pikir Sasuke dan tunangannya akan menginap di hotel. Ternyata mereka hanya sekadar menyelenggarakan acara. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Sakura mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Mereka menuruni lantai dengan lift khusus tamu _VIP_. Dan ini merupakan pengalaman pertama bagi Sakura setelah bekerja kurang lebih tiga tahun sebagai pramusaji. Tanpa interaksi, mereka berjalan beriringan dalam hening. Tidak ada yang mau atau tertarik membuka suara dan bagi Sakura ini lumayan menyiksa.

Lima menit kemudian mereka telah sampai di parkiran, _VIP_ tentu saja. Sebuah mobil berjenis _Porsche Macan 2.0._ berwarna hitam mengkilap terpakir sempurna di deretan paling ujung.

Sakura masih mematung saat pria itu mulai memasuki mobil. Melihat teman perempuannya yang terlihat malu-malu membuat Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya. “Masuklah! Jangan sungkan.”

“Sasuke, kau yakin mau mengantarku? Aku hanya merepotkanmu. Sepertinya lebih baik bagiku untuk naik taksi.”

Tidak ada jawaban langsung. Tapi wajah Sakura seketika mulai memerah saat Sasuke menunjukan seulas senyum kepada dirinya setelah sebelas tahun lamanya.

“Aku tidak merasa keberatan untuk mengantar sahabatku pulang dengan selamat.”

Sakura tersenyum hangat. Dan kali ini tanpa keraguan, wanita manis itu membuka tutup mobil dan duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi.

Di tengah perjalanan suasana perlahan mulai mencair. Sakura mulai berani bersuara walaupun tidak terlalu banyak. Selain itu, dia juga tidak mau mengganggu fokus Sasuke yang tengah menyetir.

Sakura tak habis berucap _wow_ dalam hati, mengagumi kemewahan mobil pribadi Sasuke yang sangat canggih. Sepuluh menit mereka terakhir dihabiskan tanpa suara.

Kurang dari satu jam mereka sampai, rumah Sakura terletak di pinggiran kota yang sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Sakura bergegas turun saat rumah kecilnya mulai terlihat jelas.

“Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke. Aku berhutang padamu.”

“Kau tidak menawariku untuk mampir?”

Mata sakura terbelalak karena kaget. “Eh, ten-tentu saja. Kau boleh mampir, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman.”

Sasuke tersenyum tipis karena tingkah aneh sahabat lamanya.

“Lain kali saja.”

Pria itu mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya kembali dan setelah berpamitan singkat, kendaraan roda empat mewah miliknya mulai bergerak maju. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam tak bergerak di tengah siulan angin malam.

Tapi sebuah senyuman dan semburat merah tak lekas hilang dari wajahnya.

**To Be Continued**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hai hai hai! apa kalian terhibur dengan fanfic ini? please let me know what you think :)  
> jangan lupa tinggalkan review and stay safe <3


	5. Toxic Relationship

Mobil mewah itu mulai lenyap di ujung jalan saat Sakura melangkah masuk ke halaman rumahnya. Kotak surat dengan cat merah darah yang mulai mengelupas masih berdiri kokoh di halaman rumahnya yang cukup sederhana. Sebuah amplop coklat terlihat menjalar keluar dari dalam kotak, jantung Sakura kembali berdetak tak karuan ketika menyadarinya.

Dengan segera tangan kanannya membuka tutup kotak untuk mengambil isinya keluar. Ia memeriksa alamat sang pengirim dan tebakannya ternyata tepat. Bibirnya tertarik dan perasaannya semakin riang, buru-buru ia berjalan masuk setelah mengambil kunci rumah yang tersembunyi di bawah pot bunga kaktus.

Sakura meletakan amplop itu di atas meja makan. Namun, ia menahan rasa penasarannya dengan mandi terlebih dahulu. Walaupun hawa di luar sangat dingin, tubuhnya tetap terasa lengket akibat keringat yang disebabkan oleh aktivitas padat dan itu benar-benar membuatnya tidak nyaman. Selesai memanjakan dirinya dengan sentuhan air panas serta harum sabun yang tercium manis di tubuhnya, Sakura merebus air dan menyeduh secangkir teh hijau.

Ia meletakan teh hijau yang masih panas itu di sebelah amplop sebelum mendudukan dirinya sendiri pada kursi. Aroma menenangkan dari cangkir putih itu menyerbak ke seluruh penjuru dapur layaknya aromaterapi dengan rasa varian _matcha_. Membuatnya sedikit tenang sekaligus mengobati kegelisahan.

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam selama beberapa detik. Jemarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dan menimbulkan suara gaduhnya sendiri. Akhirnya dalam satu helaan panjang, tangannya dengan mantap mulai merobek ujung amplop secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Amplop itu cukup tebal karena berisi ratusan halaman kertas. Dan di antara ratusan kertas tersebut, terdapat satu buah amplop berukuran lebih kecil yang sengaja diselipkan.

Tangan Sakura bergetar ketika amplop itu telah berada di tangannya. Ia merobek dengan penuh harapan, menarik isinya, dan mulai membacanya.

Perasaannya kembali memuncak ketika iris hijaunya mulai membaca kata demi kata dari selembar surat yang memiliki peluang untuk mengubah masa depannya. Surat yang sudah ia tunggu sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

_Terima kasih telah mengirimkan naskah Anda kepada penerbit kami. Editor kami telah membaca dan menyaring keseluruhan naskah yang Anda kirim pada bulan September tanggal 8. Namun, dengan berat hati kami nyatakan bahwa naskah Anda DITOLAK. Kami telah mengembalikan naskah dan memohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada Saudari Haruno._

Tubuh Sakura langsung lemas seusai menyelesaikan bacaannya. Kertas yang ia kira berharga itu ternyata tak bernilai apa-apa. Hanya goresan tinta yang dibuat oleh mesin ketik. Tidak berguna.

Ini sudah keempat kalinya Sakura mencoba peruntungan dengan mengirim karyanya ke empat penerbit berbeda. Dan terhitung empat-empatnya menolak naskahnya dengan mentah.

Apa ia memang tidak berbakat di bidang sastra? Apakah ia harus membuang jauh-jauh mimpinya yang tidak cukup realistis?

Andai ia punya jawabannya saat itu juga.

Tanpa menyentuh cangkir the hijaunya lagi, Sakura beranjak dari kursi dengan perasaan kosong. Rasa kecewa yang sama telah menimpannya empat kali, dan itu membuatnya sedikit terbiasa. Bingkai foto mendiang ayahnya, Kizashi terpajang rapi di atas furnitur. Dan entah mengapa, matanya mendadak terasa berat.

Sakura meraih bingkai coklat yang sepenuhnya terbuat dari kayu palet. Kizashi tersenyum ke arahnya. Kosong. Foto itu hanyalah sebuah benda mati tapi Sakura tetap bisa merasakan kehadiran sang ayah di dekatnya. Tangannya kembali bergetar ketika dirinya mendekap bingkai itu lebih erat.

“Ayah, aku merindukanmu.”

Desiran angin malam memenuhi seisi rumah dan Sakura mulai menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

“Dari mana saja kau?”

Sasuke menoleh saat menyadari kehadiran orang lain di apartemen elit miliknya.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?”

“Apa itu masalah besar? Aku adalah tunanganmu sekarang.”

Sasuke tak lagi menjawab. Ia terlalu lelah memulai pertengkaran dan lebih tertarik untuk melonggarkan dasinya.

“Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.” Karin melantangkan suaranya.

“Hanya urusan kecil dan itu tidak penting.”

“Urusan tidak penting macam apa yang membuatmu pulang lebih larut dari biasanya?” Wanita berkacamata senada dengan warna rambutnya itu beranjak berdiri dari sofa empuk yang sedari tadi telah menampung tubuh rampingnya. Ia berjalan mengejar Sasuke yang hampir meninggalkan ruang tamu. Menahan pria itu untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya. “Katakan dengan jelas!”

Sasuke kini menatap Karin sepenuhnya. Rautnya wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia tampilkan beberapa jam lalu kepada khalayak ramai.

“Sasuke, ini sudah pukul 2 pagi!” Suara Karin semakin meninggi, mengintimindasi pria di hadapannya yang masih berdiri dengan perasaan penuh sabar.

“Mengantar seorang teman,” jawab Sasuke singkat pada akhirnya.

Karin menaikan sebelah alisnya tak percaya. Sorot batu _ruby_ yang tersembunyi di balik bingkai kacamata itu menajam dan menusuk. Dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin enggan untuk menatapnya.

“Kau tidak punya teman.”

“Karin—”

“Apa dia perempuan?”

“Kami hanya teman lama, dan tidak ada lagi yang penting!”

Hening. Tak ada lagi yang bersuara di antara keduanya. Sasuke memegang kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis akibat pesta tak masuk akal yang direncanakan kedua orang tuanya itu. Ditambah pertengkaran tak berkesudahan dengan wanita yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi tunangannya.

“Yang benar saja.”

Emosi Karin sudah memuncak di ujung kepala, dan jika Sasuke melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, kepalanya bisa meledak-ledak. Maka dari itu Sasuke memilih diam dan membiarkan wanita itu untuk berkompromi dengan emosinya sendiri.

“Kau mau ke mana?” tanya Sasuke heran saat mendapati tubuh Karin berputar untuk bergegas melangkah pergi meninggalkannya.

“Pulang,” jawab Karin tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

Sasuke mengejarnya. “Biar kuantar.” Namun, Karin menepis kasar pergelangan tangannya yang berupaya merangkul lengan wanita itu.

“Aku sudah memanggil supirku.”

“Kau yakin?”

Dan untuk sesaat, Karin menghentikan langkahnya sebelum menoleh. Wajahnya masih menyiratkan kekesalan, “kau tidak pernah peduli.”

Entahlah sudah berapa banyak hadiah dan perhiasan yang Sasuke berikan demi menunjukan kepada wanita keras kepala itu bahwa ia mencintainya. Tapi semua itu tak akan lagi bernilai apa-apa jika keduanya sudah terlibat pertengkaran.

“Kau mulai berbicara tak masuk akal.”

“Tidak masuk akal menurutmu karena memang kau tidak peduli!”

Sosoknya menghilang diiringi suara pintu yang dibanting keras. Sasuke membeku untuk beberapa saat, kepalanya kembali terasa pusing dan kini ia memilih untuk mengakhiri hari.

Hubungan mereka sudah bertahan empat tahun lamanya. Dan tentu saja perkelahian mereka juga telah berlangsung selama itu. Keduanya bahkan pernah beberapa kali putus tetapi pada akhirnya tak satupun dari mereka yang bisa melupakan kenangan antara satu sama lain. Sasuke mencintai wanita keras kepala itu, sungguh. Pertemuan mereka enam tahun silam di acara pernikahan Naruto benar-benar mengubah hidupnya. Sasuke ingat dirinya harus repot-repot menahan egonya demi meminta bantuan kepada Naruto agar bisa mendekati sang sepupu. Dan itu ternyata tidak begitu susah karena seperti dugaannya, Karin juga menyukainya sejak awal.

Dua tahun awal hubungan mereka benar-benar manis. Namun, semakin lama tentu saja sifat asli keduanya mulai terungkap. Karin memang wanita yang keras kepala tapi Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa wanita itu bisa menjadi sangat buas. Terlahir dengan berbagai kesempurnaan membuat keduanya saling mencurigai dan kurang percaya satu sama lain. Juga banyak faktor lainnya yang membuat hubungan mereka menjadi semakin tidak sehat.

Tapi Sasuke percaya setiap hubungan pasti akan selalu ada masalah yang menanti. Dan ia yakin bisa melewatinya. Entah sampai kapan ia bisa bertahan.

**-oOo-**

Sakura meraih ponselnya yang bergetar dari atas nakas. Sembari berebah di ranjang kecilnya, ia mengecek beberapa pesan yang belum dibuka. Salah satu pesan dari nomor tak dikenal menarik perhatiannya. Dengan satu gerakan, jarinya membuka pesan seluler tersebut.

_‘Sakura, hari ini kau libur, ‘kan?’_

Alis merah mudanya tertarik, penasaran dari siapa sebenarnya pesan itu berasal. Ia lantas membalas pesan itu dengan menulis, _‘Siapa?’_ dan tak lama setelah terkirim, ponselnya kembali bergetar menandakan masuknya sebuah balasan.

_‘Sasuke.’_

“Eh?”

Tubuh Sakura refleks bangun, pesan singkat dari Sasuke lebih menarik minatnya ketimbang kasur empuk yang biasanya selalu menjadi magnet bagi tubuhnya.

‘Kau tahu nomorku dari mana?’

_‘Tidak begitu penting. Kau luang?’_

‘Ini hari minggu, kurasa iya.’

_‘Kalau begitu temani aku berbelanja sore ini.’_

Sakura menatap pesan terakhir dari Sasuke dengan rasa heran juga penasaran. Jarinya bergerak-gerak tapi tidak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk segera membalas. Dan ketika jemarinya mulai mengetik, sebuah pesan singkat dari Sasuke kembali memenuhi layar notifikasi ponselnya.

_‘Kenakan saja baju yang kau terima.’_

Sakura mulai kebingungan sekarang. “Baju?! Baju apa?”

Suara ketukan dari pintu depan hampir membuatnya terlonjak akibat kaget bukan main. Segera Sakura melangkah keluar kamar dengan sedikit berlari untuk membukakan pintu.

Sesosok pria berseragam biru gelap tengah membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. “Paket Anda, Nona,” ujarnya sembari menyerahkan paket itu ke arah Sakura.

“Eh— a-aku, tidak memesan apa-apa.” Ucapan Sakura terbata-bata karena ia berpikir mungkin saja pria itu salah alamat.

Pria berseragam biru gelap itu juga menunjukan ekpresi tak kalah heran dari Sakura. Ia lantas memeriksa beberapa lembar kertas berisi alamat dan penerima yang dituju, memastikan apakah dirinya memang salah atau tidak.

“Apakah Anda adalah Sakura Haruno?”

“Ya, itu aku.”

“Kalau begitu paket ini tidak salah tujuan.”

Dengan rasa penuh kebingungan, Sakura pada akhirnya menerima paket misterius itu dengan tangan bergetar. Setelah menandatangani sebuah dokumen dan mengucapkan terima kasih, pria itu langsung pergi dengan mobil penuh paket yang harus diantar hari itu juga.

Sakura memeriksa paket itu sekali lagi. Nama pengirim tidak tertera sama sekali, hanya terdapat nama dan alamat rumahnya. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran ia lantas membuka paket itu tidak sabar. Sebuah kertas minyak mulai terlihat seusai Sakura memotong tiap isolasi bening yang terekat pada kotak. Tangannya menyibak kertas minyak tersebut dan mendapati sesuatu berwarna lembut terlipat rapi. Ia mengambil benda itu dan mengangkatnya tinggi.

Sebuah baju terusan berwarna hijau pastel dengan bahan dasar sutra disertai manik-manik putih yang dijahit manual pada beberapa bagian. Baju itu sungguh sangat—menawan. Iris hijau Sakura membulat sempurna, mengagumi baju yang terlihat sederhana tetapi juga sangat mewah itu. Ia memeriksa label di bagian belakang leher dan mendapati bahwa baju tersebut ternyata merupakan salah satu merek pakaian terkenal dari Eropa.

Saat itu juga Sakura baru menyadari dari siapa paket ini berasal. Ia menarik ponselnya dan menggerakan jarinya dengan lihai, menulis pesan singkat kepada Sasuke.

‘Baju ini darimu?’

_‘Ya.’_

‘Aku tidak ingin menerimanya begitu saja. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan ini.’

_‘Akan kujemput nanti pukul 4 sore.’_

‘Sasuke, itu tidak perlu!’

_‘Tidak perlu berterima kasih.’_

Sakura mendecak kesal. “Apa-apaan dia itu!”

.

.

.

Hari minggu pukul setengah lima sore dan Sakura telah berdandan rapi dengan baju terusan berwarna hijau pastel pemberian Sasuke. Ia duduk pada sofa kecil yang sudah sangat tua di ruang tamu rumahnya sembari memeriksa ponselnya berkali-kali. Belum ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sang sahabat, pesan yang ia kirim dua puluh menit yang lalu bahkan belum mendapatkan balasan.

Ketika dirinya mulai merasa tidak yakin, suara klakson mobil dari luar menerobos indra pendengarannya. Sakura menarik tas lengan sederhana berwarna putih yang ia beli dari pasar tradisional dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Mobil mewah Sasuke telah terpakir rapi tepat di depan rumahnya, kaca jendelanya turun saat Sakura mendekat ragu-ragu.

“Langsung masuk saja.”

Suara Sasuke terdengar seperti perintah dan Sakura menurutinya.

“Maaf aku terlambat.”

Sakura baru saja akan protes tapi ucapannya tertahan oleh pernyataan Sasuke yang mendahuluinya. Sasuke memandang ke arahnya, memperhatikan penampilan wanita berhelai musim semi itu. Baju yang ia berikan kemarin sangat pas pada tubuh ramping Sakura. Warnanya yang senada dengan iris _emerald_ Sakura menambah nilai keindahan itu sendiri.

_“Cantik.”_

“Kau terlihat— _baik_.”

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung. Tidak begitu mengerti apa maksud kalimat terakhir dari pria itu sebenarnya. “Ya, tentu. Aku baik-baik saja.”

Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Perempuan di sebelahnya ternyata tak menangkap maksud ucapannya.

“Omong-omong, Sasuke. Terima kasih banyak atas baju ini, aku sangat menyukainya. Tapi jika kau melakukan hal ini lagi, aku tidak akan mau menerimanya lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalasmu.”

Sasuke mengambil jarak sebelum menjawab, “kau berlebihan.”

“Aku hanya merasa tidak pantas.”

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedang menunduk. Rambutnya yang panjang dan lurus dibiarkan terurai, sementara poninya dikait dengan dua jepit runcing berwarna hitam seperti jarum.

Beberapa menit dalam keheningan, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba. “Oke, serius! Kau mau membawaku ke mana? Kenapa aku? Ada urusan apa?”

Pertanyaan beruntun Sakura layaknya alarm yang berbunyi tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. “Aku tidak mengerti wanita, dan aku ingin meminta bantuanmu sebagai salah satu perempuan yang kukenal baik.”

“Oh, ya? Bantuan apa.”

“Mencarikan hadiah untuk tunanganku.”

Sakura melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. “Maksudmu, kau tidak tahu sesuatu yang disuka tunanganmu sendiri?”

“Aku hanya kehabisan ide.”

“Kau biasanya memberinya apa?”

Sasuke memutar otaknya dan baru saja menyadari, dia tak pernah memberikan Karin hadiah yang murni pemberian darinya. Dia selalu membiarkan wanita itu berbelanja sesuka hati dan tugasnya hanyalah membayar tagihan menggunakan kartu kredit tanpa limit. Tidak pernah terpikirkan baginya untuk turun ke lapangan langsung hanya demi membeli sebuah hadiah. Bahkan baju yang dikenakan Sakura saat ini merupakan pilihan dari bawahannya yang kemarin ia beri perintah.

“Segalanya.” Sasuke mengangkat alisnya saat mendengar Sakura tertawa pelan.

“Hey, kau cukup romantis ternyata.”

“Itu tidak cukup.”

Sakura mengunci bibirnya rapat. Membiarkan suara mesin samar-samar mengambil alih suasana. Sementara pandangan Sasuke tetap fokus ke ujung jalan.

“Apa bunga kesukaannyaa?”

Sasuke menaikan alisnya. Sadar akan satu hal lagi. Dia tidak tahu. “Bunga? Apa itu sesuatu yang penting?”

“Tentu saja! Sebuket bunga akan selalu menjadi satu dari jutaan pilihan terbaik untuk diberikan kepada orang yang kita sayangi.” Sakura menoleh kea rah Sasuke yang tengah menyetir. “Jadi, apa bunga favoritnya?”

“Aku tidak tahu.”

Senyum lebar di wajah Sakura pudar seketika. “Kau tidak tahu?”

“Entahlah, aku tidak pernah berpikir sejauh itu,” aku Sasuke sedikit ragu. “Aku selalu memberikannya puluhan buket mawar setiap hari valentine. Dan lagi pula—”

Sakura memberi jeda dan tak berniat sedikit pun untuk memotong kalimat Sasuke.

“Dia bukan tipe yang seperti itu. Dia lebih suka kemewahan dibandingkan keindahan.”

"Oh." Sakura menganggung-angguk mengerti. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dan tersenyum. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
